


Some simple tavkat smut

by Thejew1212



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, M/M, Smut, Tentabulges, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:31:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thejew1212/pseuds/Thejew1212
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros and karkat are just chilling watching a movie when karkat says something and tavros is all for it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some simple tavkat smut

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing any fanfiction so i thought to start with my otp dont like yaoi or tavkat dont read thank you and enjoy

There they where siting on the sofa watching another one of karkats shitty romcoms, tavros laying there bowl of popcorn in his lap munching away like someone who was stoned and has the munchies the other hand on karkats lap, it was an average movie night, but something was off karkat was not usually so shy and was never bothered by the sex scene but tonight he squirmed and wiggled as though he was hot and bothered under those tight jeans, you just thought nothing of it until he moved the popcorn and crawled into your lap. Now your face to face with him he is still squirming he puts his head in the crook of your neck and says two words fuck me. You can hardly beleve what he just sayed but boy did it hit you, going strate to your bulge and nook, your bulge is out in seconds and all you feel is karkats butt wiggling on it through your jeans, with out thinking you just whisper a yes and pick up karkat princess style and carry him to your bed, you put him down on the bed and your feeling much more confident then you ever have, so you instantly undress face a dark brown from blushing as you finish you note karkat has only taken his shirt off, you get on the bed and kiss in a slow and passionate way, making karkat moan into the kiss, as you kiss him your hands reach down to undue his button to his jeans your meet with zero resistance and continue undoing the zipper and then you stop the kiss karkat winces as you push him so he is on his back as you do this you pull off his jeans, and there it his his beautiful red tentabulge its smaller then your bulge, you can also see a driping wet nook, you chose to go to his bulge you take yours and they tangle around each other getting the much wanted friction you lean down to kiss karkat in a much sloper way he kisses you back after a minuet or two that karkat brakes the kiss and in a wobble tone says i told you to fuck me not play with my body, you look ar him and you blush even harder, you untangle your bulges and immediately line it up to his soaking wet nook you look to karkat and he gives you a nod you take that as go for it, you slowly push you bulge into his nook its not all that hard sine your both lobed up pretty good soon your almost all the way in karkat is moaning so loudly and you just love it, you can feel his head in the crook of your neck as he is purring and then he bites your neck and it drives you crazy, you let out a long moan and begin to thrust fast and hard sending karkat to just lay down and moan after a few more thrusts your ready to burst and so is karkat by the way his walls or clenching around you so you speed up thrusting faster and harder you take his bulge in your hand and pump it with the rhythm karkat is scream and moaning your name as he lets out one last moan and sets you both over the edge you fill karkat and he just cums every where, after you finish your bulge retracts and you flop next to him, karkat rolls his head over and kissis you one and says only the words i love you, he then precedes to fall asleep in your arms.


End file.
